A Spy's Life
by Annabeth Morgan-Chase-Jackson
Summary: "Does anyone else think that Cammie got worse than she was last time?" "Zachary Goode!" "Wait, I didn't— ouch, Gallagher Girl! No, stop! I take it back, I take it ba— ow!" 10 moments in a spy's life. Takes place after GG6, but you don't need to read that to read this. A spoiler if you think about it. A lot. COMPLETE.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls; Ally Carter does.**

**A/N: Review if you want me to add more. This is my first FanFic, so I appreciate comments!**

**Pairings: Zach/Cammie; Grant/Bex; Jonas/Liz; Preston/Macey**

**I got reviews saying to add more, but I'm writing another set of vignettes just like this one. I like to post stories when they're finished and I'm on vacation now. Time is hard to find to write.**

* * *

1. Dog

* * *

"Zach…"

"Yeah, Gallagher Girl?"

"I want a dog…"

"A DOG?!"

"What's wrong, Zachy? Scared?"

"No…"

"Good. I already called Bex. She promised to get the meanest Rottweiler."

"…Zach?"

"Yes, Cammie?"

"Where are you going?"

"To Bex's house."

"…why?"

"To knock her out so she can't get away."

"At least you're honest. Do you need a stronger napotine patch?"

* * *

2. Glad

* * *

"_The sun goes down…_"

"Macey, please don't start that again! Last time—"

"Relax, Preston! We're only doing one verse."

"_The stars come out…_"

"Grant, you need to enroll your girlfriend in singing lessons."

"She already is!"

"_And all that counts…_"

"Where does Bex take lessons?"

"Why, Jonas?"

"Liz needs them too."

"_Is here and now…_"

"Does anyone else think that Cammie got worse than she was last time?"

"Zachary Goode!"

"Wait, I didn't— _ouch_, Cammie! Calm down, Gallagher Girl! No, stop! I take it back, I take it ba— _ow!_"

"_My universe will never be the same…_"

"Neither will I. Cammie hits like a—"

"—girl, Zach?"

"No. A _Gallagher_ girl."

"And you would do well to remember it."

"_I'm glad you came…_"

"And _I'm_ glad it'd done."

"There's one last line, Grant."

"Dang it!"

"_I'm glad you came…_"

"It's over! We should throw a party!"

* * *

3. Amnesia

* * *

"What was it like for you when I had amnesia?"

"Let's not talk about that now. Should I call Liz? She had a question about—"

"I want to know, Zach."

"It felt like I was slowly being torn apart. Ever time I saw you…"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Gallagher Girl."

"No it isn't. I shouldn't have run away. I should have—"

"—taken me with you. That's the only thing. It's over, Cammie. Don't worry about it."

"I can't help it. Sometimes I feel as though I never should have come back—"

"NO! Gallagher Girl, if I found out that you had died or something, I would have killed myself. _Never_ say that, Cammie. Ever."

* * *

4. Treasure

* * *

"Let's play a game."

"Like what, Cammie?"

"Who do you treasure most in your life?"

"Who's first?"

"Grant."

"_Bex!_"

"Yes?"

"That's who I treasure most. Bex Baxter."

"If everyone is just going to say their boyfriend or girlfriend, what's the point of this game?"

"I don't know, Liz. I just don't know."

"If Cammie says _my_ name, I—"

"—will get a huge ego boost. Yeah, we know."

"Shut up, Macey."

* * *

5. Wealthy

* * *

"Who's the richest of us all?"

"Macey."

"No, I don't mean money. More like, abstract things."

"Me."

"Why you, Zach?"

"I have Cammie's love. I can survive on that."

"Aw, Zach, that's so sweet!"

"Liz, he just wants me to buy him some chocolate cake."

"Chocolate cake _with chocolate chips_."

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes!"

"Liz, do you have any 'mental sickness' curing remedy?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll mix it in Zach's cake."

"I don't want cake anymore."

* * *

6. Family

* * *

"Who is your family?"

"What?"

"Who are the people you call your family, Zach?"

"There's only one person."

"Mom or dad?"

"Catherine isn't my mom, even if she gave birth to me. And I don't count the guy who loved her, and is now trying to hunt her down, as my dad."

"Then who? Joe?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. Gallagher Girl, you are the person I care about most in the world and who doesn't see my mother in me."

"Joe doesn't—"

"He does. He tries to hide it, but I know he does."

"…"

"Who is your family?"

"Mom, Abby, Bex, Liz, and Macey."

"Oh."

"You're not my family Zach, because you're my life."

"_Oh._"

"I wouldn't be here without you Zach. Never."

"I couldn't live without you either, Cammie."

* * *

7. Average

* * *

"Cammie?"

"Yeah, Zach?"

"You're beautiful."

"I hope not."

"Why not?"

"I couldn't be a pavement artist if I was beautiful."

"Then you're beautiful to me."

"Thank you Zach."

"You're welcome. Can I have a—"

"I'm still not getting you a cake."

"Shoot."

* * *

8. Surprise

* * *

"Bex, do you want a surprise party?"

"You can't ask her that, Grant!"

"Why not?"

"If she knows, she won't be surprised!"

"Oh, right. Bex, this conversation never happened."

"What? When did you guys get here?"

"Never mind. We're going. C'mon Grant."

"Bye, Bex."

"Bye Grant, Jonas."

"Bye."

* * *

9. Proposal

* * *

"Gallagher Girl, do you want to do something?"

"Like what?"

"Marry me?"

"…Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you just propose to me?"

"I think so."

"I'll think about it."

"Why?"

"Well, I love this guy, and—"

"Who? Where does he live? I'll—"

"—listen to me. Anyway, I love him, and I think he loves me too."

"If you don't want to marry me, just say so."

"I was talking about you, Zach!"

"Oh. So is that a yes?"

"Yeah Zach. It is."

* * *

10. Love

* * *

"Cammie, what is love?"

"Love is a feeling of strong or constant affection for a person or thing."

"...how did you know that?"

"Liz."

"Well, I have a feeling of strong _and_ constant affection for you, Gallagher Girl."

"I love you too, Zach."


End file.
